


Stuffed Tucked and Plucked in the Moonlight

by ramenandboxers



Category: Bleach
Genre: 98 percent gay 2 percent straight, Basketball, Byakuya is cold and different, Byakuya is totally not into Ichigo, Except he totally definitely is!, Hisana who? Who cares!, Lust/Love at first sight!, M/M, Rukia is awesome!, a different brand of UKE!BERRY BUT STILL UKE!BERRY, age-difference, cross-dressing!Ichigo, nah not really, originally posted at FFN but you get bonus material so yay!, pervy!Ichigo, playful!Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenandboxers/pseuds/ramenandboxers
Summary: The first time Ichigo spotted Byakuya, the seventeen-year-old berry finally understood what it meant to have a massive nosebleed first hand.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, brief one-sided/implied Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 24





	1. Round 1 and Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Byakuya and Ichigo is most definitely canon. No you will not tell me otherwise. Everyone in BLEACH wants the berry even if they never admit it. Nods, nods.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, age-gap, spelling, grammar, punctuation, switching views, run-ons, cross-dressing, thin-plot, humor, pervy berry,  etc …

Stuffed Tucked and Plucked: Under the Moonlight

(BYAKUYA x ICHIGO)

()()

_ The first time Ichigo spotted Byakuya, the seventeen-year-old berry finally understood what it meant to have a massive nosebleed first hand. _

_ ()()() _

He was in the middle of playing a one-on-one game of basketball with Rukia when the stoic faced beauty pulled in to the Kuchiki drive way.

So consumed with such sudden lust as he was, Ichigo failed to see and catch the ball flying towards him. He didn't even register the pain of the ball bouncing off the back of his head until he heard his friend snickering behind him.

"Something caught your eye Ichigo?"

Understatement of the century.

"Who is that?"

Rukia followed her friends' gaze and then groaned inwardly.  **_ 'Oh no not this again.' _ **

Every time her older brother returned home, one or several of her friends would fall in full-blown lust with the man.

And then the teen girl would have to spend the next 2-3 weeks or however long it took, trying to convince her friend (s) that Byakuya  nii-sama wasn't interested in dating.

And when her friend (s) asked why not? Rukia would have no other choice but to go into a long story about how Byakuya was bitter and jaded and rather spend the rest of his life alone obsessing over the one who got away (AKA Hisana AKA her sister)-which would then lead to the explanation about how, she, Rukia, was only a Kuchiki by default because of Byakuya and Hisana's  3 month long engagement, a relationship that had crashed and burned before it even got off the ground.

Hisana was now living overseas with her European lover and she changed her name to Heather or Hannah or something and hadn't spoken to anyone (including Rukia) in years.

It was long, exhausting and complicated tale and Rukia was getting a headache just thinking about retelling it.

She never thought that when she befriended Ichigo, that she would have to worry about such a thing. The fact that the berry apparently batted for both teams wasn't really all that shocking.

Rukia had had her suspicions even at the very beginning when Ichigo first rolled into the city. He'd dressed just a little too well and had smelled a little too fresh to be completely straight. So no, that wasn't what was throwing the young  ravenette for a loop.

It was the idea that Ichigo was attracted to Byakuya specifically.

The man was a complete and polar opposite of the berry. It would be like pairing an artic wolf with a fire  neko . Not a likely coupling. Byakuya was reserved, tight-lipped and emotionally detached while Ichigo had a natural bright, vibrant energy that drew others to him.

So, with this thought in mind, Rukia reached a decision. She would save her friend from a lifetime of disappointment and heartache.

"Before you do something really dumb like walking over there and asking him out, I should warn you now that Byakuya  nii-sama is a stubborn man who’s stuck in his ways. He's not interested in a relationship so quit while you're ahead and don't waste your time."

Ichigo, completely unaware of the many and millions of thoughts racing in the  ravenette's head, unaware of the complexity of Byakuya's character (or simply choosing not to care) continued his little drool session.

He noted that the stoic beauty sure was taking a long time to park the car.

Ichigo decided he would give the man a few pointers. Well once he had managed to stop up the blood dripping from his nose, that is.

Only dimly registering the small hand now frantically being waved in front of his face.

"Hello! Ichigo are you even listening to me?"

Ichigo knew he should stop being rude, knew that he should turn and answer Rukia or at least agree to continue their game but the lust-struck teen didn't want to tear his gaze away from such a prime piece of eye candy.

Milky white skin, dark glossy locks, pale icy eyes.

They didn't have men like Byakuya back home-Ichigo knew for a fact since he'd been up and down every block and beach of  Karakura Town.

Not that Ichigo hadn't come across the occasional sexy beast or delicious bad boy during his time here in  Seiretei -because he had but Byakuya was- the man was so much more.

Byakuya was the kind of man Ichigo could bring home to his mother. The kind of man Ichigo could introduce to his two younger sisters.

The berry wiped his face on his jersey and started towards the man he inwardly vowed to marry one day…

Or at least that had been the plan until Rukia tugged the back of his jersey and hissed "No! What do you think you're doing?"

An orange brow twitched in irritation. Hadn't Rukia even listened to a word he'd just said? "I'm walking over there to introduce myself to Byakuya." Ichigo tugged his jersey free and started towards the stoic beauty once more but Rukia pulled him back.

"No! You can't just waltz on over there with blood stains on your clothes!"

Although the  ravenette was making a good point Ichigo wasn't going to worry over something silly like his less than perfect appearance.

Once Byakuya got a good look at his ass, the man wouldn't care about how he was dressed. Ichigo was sure of it.

"He's the one for me I can feel it!"

The  ravenette's silver-blues widened so much they practically popped out of their sockets. It would have been comical if Rukia was laughing but she wasn't.

It was enough to snap Ichigo from his temporary dream faze.

The berry mentally berated himself.  **_ 'Damn how could I be so stupid?  _ ** **_ Of course _ ** **_ this must come as a great shock to her, the fact that I'm into guys.' _ **

Ichigo scratched the back of his head suddenly feeling a bit sheepish. "Uh look Rukia it's not like I wanted to keep this a secret from you or anything uh I was just waiting for the right time to tell you and well now is a good a time as any I guess right?"

Rukia was frowning. "What are you talking about Ichigo? You think I wasn't aware of your preferences?" An eye roll, "Stop wasting time and just go over there and talk to Nii- sama ."

' **_ Not that it will do you any good but  _ ** **_ its _ ** **_ not like I didn't try and warn you.' _ **

Ichigo grinned brightly. " Thanks Rukia I knew I could count on you." He licked four of his fingers and attempted to brush his unruly orange locks into some semblance of order. "How do I look?"

In all honesty Rukia thought her berry friend looked like a jackass but she didn't want to waste any more time and drag out this nightmare longer than necessary so instead she gave Ichigo two thumbs up "Go get  em ' tiger!"

()()

ROUND ONE

The berry's grin was brighter than the damn sun as he noted that Byakuya was only about an inch or two taller than him when he stepped out of the car and stood to his full height.

He held up his hand, a casual friendly sort of greeting, "Yo! I'm Ichigo and you're Byakuya right?"

When Byakuya offered no response Ichigo chalked it up to the weather. The stoic beauty-no _ HIS _ stoic beauty was dressed in a suit and tie in the horrible summer heat.

The man had probably just come straight from the office and so naturally the last thing he'd wish for was to carry on a conversation with the sun beating on his back and sweat dripping from his noble brow.

It would be okay though. This wouldn't take long.

Ichigo leaned against the car and turned up the charm "So anyway I noticed you had a bit of trouble parking this beauty just now,"

He gave "said beauty" an appreciative pat, "Mind if I-?" And then without waiting for a verbal response or even so much as a brow lift, Ichigo reached his hand through the open window and lifted the lock on the door, opened it and poked his head inside. "Ah! You drive a stick?  _ Nice _ !"

()

Rukia inwardly cringed and groaned at the same time. Really of all the lines Ichigo could have run with he had to pick  _ that  _ one? She did not miss the all too noticeable purr in the berry's tone either.

Byakuya Nii- sama still hadn't said a single word.

That was never a good sign.

The young  ravenette wasn't sure she could listen another minute. Wasn't sure she could continue to stand back while Ichigo made a complete fool out of himself.

()()

Ichigo let his fingers glide along the smooth leather interior and then looked over his shoulder and back up at Byakuya.

There was nothing innocent or casual or discreet about the way he shamelessly swept his gaze over each and every delicious inch of Byakuya's frame.

The man stood there stiffly; lips drawn into a tight line. The dramatic arch of his threaded brow twitched.

Licking his sun-kissed lips, Ichigo briefly wondered how long it would take to turn the stoic beauty's frown upside down.

The berry caressed the leather interior for another moment or so and then continued, "So listen if you plan on  stickin ' around here for a while I'll be more than happy give you a few pointers,  _ if _ you're interested?" (The "I'll make it worth your while!' was left unsaid)

()()

Byakuya's perfect brows knitted together. "Rukia who is this loud  _ being  _ currently  ** molesting ** my  _ prized _ Miata and  _ stinking _ up our drive way?"

Rukia frowned. Nii- sama's voice was cold and filled with complete and utter disdain. Byakuya hadn't found Ichigo's little "show" just now to be even the slightest bit amusing.

In fact, he completely ignored the red-faced gob-smacked berry as he stepped around to the trunk of the car and opened it.

Shaking her purple-pink bangs, Rukia opted to ignore Ichigo (whose expression had gone from gob-smacked to crestfallen in just split seconds) and walked over to properly greet her brother, bowing a little as she did so.

"Welcome home  _ Nii- _ _ sama _ , wish you had called first."

Rukia released a defeated sort of sigh when Byakuya didn't say much outside of "Hmm." And none too gently thrust a basket filled to the brim with fruits, candy and perfume bottles into her arms.

"I know I'm a few months late but I hope you appreciate the gesture all the same."

Rukia smiled and vocalized her thanks, "Of course I do  _ Nii- _ _ sama _ _ ,  _ _ arigatou _ _." _

_ ()() _

But Byakuya was no longer paying any attention to Rukia or the basket. His cool gaze was now trained on the ugly plastic pink swan sitting in the windowsill of the second story window of the Kuchiki house.

Curling his lips in disgust-not understanding why his mother insists on displaying such an ugly thing year after year when it does not match with the rest of the house-

Of course, this isn't the true cause for Byakuya's sudden foul mood.

For an ugly plastic swan is just that an ugly plastic swan-merely a distraction from the real distraction-the  _ true  _ annoyance- standing only few feet away from Byakuya is some unknown bleach-haired punk who is practically all but raping the proud nobleman with his heated gaze.

Byakuya is not pleased.

"Rukia you did not answer my question. Who is this  _ person _ and how long does he intend to stay?"

()

Rukia looked almost uncharacteristically shy as she twiddled her fingers together and looked up at Byakuya from beneath her long lashes, voice small, "His name is Ichigo and he's just a friend from school  _ Nii- _ _ sama _ _. _ I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you just now he just has a  _ thing _ for cars." A smooth lie rolls off her lips. Well not a complete lie-a half lie.

Byakuya muttered something unintelligible under his breath and then started for the front of the three-story house without uttering another word.

Rukia felt that the way the door closed with a definite  **_ slam  _ ** spoke volumes.

()()

Ichigo watched Byakuya disappear into the house and scowled deeply. Okay so maybe things hadn't gone quite as well as he hoped it might. Ah, who the hell was he kidding? "That" whatever "that" was back there had been nothing short of disastrous.

He released a pathetic groan.

"I tried to warn you. I told Nii- sama had no place for romance in his life-let alone for a love-sick fool like you."

Ichigo's scowl morphed into a glare. His head shot up and the tone of his voice was sharp, accusatory, "What the hell is that  _ supposed  _ to mean?"

Sure, it was a bit harsh. But Rukia wasn't going to sugar coat things. No good would come of her supporting her berry friends' foolish daydreams. "You couldn't be further from Nii- sama's type."

Type? Orange brows furrowed. Ichigo didn't understand. Couldn't understand. To him the very idea was preposterous.

Back home in  Karakura Town he had been everyone's type.

Why should it be any different here in  Seireitei ?

The berry shook his head. "Nah that can't be it. Byakuya was  _ just," _ Ichigo sucked on his tongue for a moment, searching for the words, "Byakuya was just tiered or something. I'm sure if I drop by tomorrow or heck even later on tonight, he'll be in a better m-"

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all the ridiculous- "Are you even listening to yourself right now? Do you realize how ridiculous you sound Ichigo?!"

Ichigo shook his head determined to be stubborn. Determined to live the moment with his head in the clouds.

Rukia was running out of patience. Who knew that Ichigo of all people could be so damn infuriating?

"Fine. Whatever. Listen you better get your ass out of that car right now before Nii- sama threatens to slap you with a law suit!"

The  ravenette's warning fell on deaf ears as Ichigo slipped into a mini daydream that involved a different and far more pleasurable kind of slap.

Yes, he could picture it now…

**_ Byakuya's deceptively delicate looking hands landing blow after blow on his over-sensitized bottom and the stoic beauty wouldn't stop the punishment until Ichigo cried 'Uncle' or shot off a load of cum-whichever came first. _ **

The berry felt his entire body grow flush with the thought and made a personable vow to rub one out before he headed back to his apartment.

Oh and how awesome would it be if Byakuya walked in on him in the bathroom?

" **_ Earth to Ichigo _ ** !" Pain bloomed on the left side of Ichigo's cheek. Rukia's voice hurting his eardrums and effectively killing his hard on.

Ichigo rubbed his face and grumbled an irritated, "What did you do that for?"

Rukia rolled her eyes skyward sending a silent prayer/plead to the  _ divine one _ asking for patience. "Ichigo I'm telling you this as your friend, give up!"

Ichigo shook his head firmly and said, "I can't do that Rukia. Byakuya is  _ the _ one for me and I plan to prove it!"

Such determination shone in cinnamon-coffee depths. Rukia resigned herself to defeat. There was probably no way she'd be able to change the berry's mind now.

But she'd have to try.

()()

Wasn't Rukia a little old to be playing matchmaker? If Byakuya had known his sister (in  law?- well no not even in law since Hisana nor he himself had ever made it to the alter-oh whatever!)

If Byakuya had known that the young  ravenette was going to pull a stunt like this he would have extended his stay in the states-not that the US had exactly been a picnic either.

Ah well that was neither here nor there.

Still…who was that boy standing outside with Rukia? Ichigo, she'd said his name was Ichigo. A dirty-minded bleached punk with the name strawberry? What was Rukia doing consorting with such a-?

Byakuya shook his head. What did it matter? Why should it matter? Seen one lust-struck teen seen  em ' all right?

But no if Byakuya was going to be completely honest with himself, there was something different about Ichigo. Something about that sun-ripened mouth, those loud orange locks and well-muscled calves.

Byakuya rubbed his hands roughly over his face hating that a boy-a mere  _ teenager _ -had made-no  _ was  _ still making him feel uncharacteristically hot and itchy underneath his collar.

What was this? His 27th birthday is right around the corner (give or take a 5-6 months) and so he shouldn't be affected by a shameless tease of a boy with peach fuzz on his face. No! Wait the boy didn't even have fuzz-his face was completely smooth which made it even worse!

Byakuya scowled deeply and drummed his fingertips against the window.

The damn window that was currently offering him a perfect view of Ichigo dribbling the orange ball in his hands-the youth's hands were perhaps the least boyish thing about the him-even from a second story bedroom window Byakuya could easily make out each and every vein and muscle rippling/tightening as the berry moved.

It was at this moment in time when Byakuya draws a conclusion-a  somewhat disturbing conclusion-it wasn't just an empty promise or a lot of hot hair or a cocky overconfident albeit ridiculously  good-looking boy hinting/teasing about things he knew nothing about-Ichigo's grip on the ball was strong, his fingers controlled-this "boy" knew things/had done things and…

Byakuya's eyes narrowed to thin slits and then widened (only a fraction of an inch but still widened) when a small a strip of perfectly toned flesh was revealed to his not-so-closeted greedy gaze-as the eccentric Ichigo made a beautiful jump through the air.

Byakuya planned on showering before joining his family for dinner (naturally he wanted to wash the stink off from his long flight/drive  home ) but now thanks to Rukia's  _ friend  _ Byakuya had an entirely different reason to douse his body in ice water.

The nobleman felt his growing problem rise even more when the teen smiled. Ridiculous. No one should manage to look 15 times more tantalizing simply by stretching the muscles in their face.

Byakuya shook his head more fiercely. What on earth had gotten into him? Letting a BOY-someone who was clearly UNDERAGE and OFF LIMITS have such an  affect on him?

He must be out of his mind. The summer heat no doubt had fried his brain cells.

To even entertain the thought for a few minutes? NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NEVER!

Byakuya was a high-class nobleman and he would not/could not get involved with a high school boy!

()()

ROUND TWO!

Rukia truly is a great friend. Ichigo can't help but think this as he sits down to join the  ravenette and her family at the dinner table.

Ichigo also can't help but think it quite commendable-impressive really-how Byakuya manages to sit through dinner with a straight face –even as he teases the man by brushing his stocking foot against the others' ankle-licks the rim of his wine glass with the tip of his tongue since it would probably be a bit too soon and far from appropriate to kiss the stoic beauty right now in front of everyone.

Of course, on the outside Ichigo is nothing if not the perfect guest as he finishes off everything on his plate and answers  Ginrei's questions about the  upcoming basketball season.

Traditional to almost a fault, the Kuchiki's always surprise Ichigo with their fondness/appreciation/keen interest for the sport.

In truth Ichigo's mouth is running on autopilot.

He isn't actually paying close attention to Rukia's grandfather-it is a matter of routine that is all-.

The berry is far more interested in seeing just how far he can tease Byakuya before the man admits that he is just as equally love/lust struck as Ichigo is.

Growing a bit bolder…slowly carefully and well timed, Ichigo slinks a bit lower in his chair, lifts his foot higher and higher and barely manages to suppress the smirk pulling at his lips as he is met with an obvious bulge.

The devilish side of Ichigo (because yes even a love-struck berry like him has one) almost feels like giving Byakuya a reason to stand up so that EVERYONE can see just how-

Ichigo's perverse train of thoughts comes to a grinding halt when Rukia stabs him in the thigh with her fork!

Go figure! On tonight of all nights the Kuchiki family would forgo tradition and decided to dine "western style"

Not wishing to bring any unnecessary or unwanted attention to himself Ichigo drops his foot back down from  Baykuya's crotch and fully immerses himself in the conversation.

()()

Pride will prevent Byakuya from ever admitting it but he was/is truly grateful that Rukia chose to intervene when she had.

Had the young  ravenette not intervened well…there was no guarantee that Byakuya would be able to stay true to his inward vow.

Byakuya downed the rest of his wine and excused himself from the table, choosing ignore the questioning look from his mother, the disapproving frown from his grandfather, the apologetic head tilt from Rukia and the all-too-knowing smirk from the youth who might every well prove to be his downfall.

Byakuya was getting a headache just thinking about it. He would be sure to double-lock his bedroom door tonight and set the security alarm on his window just in case the cocky orange-haired teen got any slick ideas.

Slick. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking of the word "slick" and Ichigo in the same sentence.

The damn brat!

Moving about as stiffly as a board, Byakuya pushed in his chair and bid everyone a final "Good night" and retreated to his sanctuary.

Though how long it would remain a sanctuary well…he was better off not thinking that far ahead.

()()

Ichigo considered following his stoic beauty up the stairs-

**_ considered/envisioned cornering Byakuya right smack dab in the middle of the hallway. He would push the man up against one of the freshly painted walls (the Kuchiki family enjoyed redecorating the house quite often) and have his wicked, wicked way… _ **

However, in the end Ichigo managed (just barely but managed all the same) to keep his raging hormones in check-managed to stay rooted to his spot at the table and finish off dessert and thank the Kuchiki's for their kind hospitality.

Then he gathered his windbreaker and laced up his shoes and waited for Rukia out on the front porch.

The  ravenette agreed to drive him home because his jeep was still in the shop and well…friends help friends out.

()()

Rukia drummed her fingernails against the steering wheel as she waited at the red light. A moment later she looked over at her orange-haired companion. Ichigo was quiet and wearing that stupid dreamy expression on his boyish face once more.

The  ravenette released a sigh and opened the window crack in order to let some fresh air in. After a moment pause Rukia decided to address the "incident" at dinner.

"I can't believe you actually fondled Nii- sama at the dinner table with my parents and my grandfather present! Honestly Ichigo what the hell has gotten into you?"

Ichigo grinned at the not-too-distant memory-if he had truly had it his way he'd have dived under the table and properly 'fondled' Byakuya.

"I would have done more ( _ much more _ ) but I actually like your family and I don't want to give them a reason to ban me from your house me like what happened with Renji."

Rukia groaned and then snorted. "Renji brought it upon himself. Honestly what did he think would happen when he decided to go rummaging around in my mother's panty drawer? I don't even want to know why he was interested in her panties in the first place." A shudder "Not that I'm judging but  til ' this day I still can't go into my parents' bedroom."

Ichigo nodded his head sympathetically as if he understood completely-which maybe he did-Rukia had yet to meet the berry's family but she'd heard plenty of stories.

The  ravenette slammed her hand on the horn wishing to get back on track.

"Ichigo I know you don't want to listen to me because you're all love/lust struck right now but-

Ichigo leaned over and squeezed one of Rukia's slim shoulders. He appreciated her concern honest he did but it wasn't necessary. "You let me worry about Byakuya and you just focus your energy on the first game of the season,  _ captain _ ."

It was Rukia's turn to grin as she declared with utmost confidence, "Our first game is against HAWK-it'll be an easy win." She poked Ichigo in the side "But speaking of the season, if you're really serious about chasing after and seducing my brother you're going to have to cut back on basketball and focus on your studies. Nii- sama has zero tolerance for fools."

Ichigo groaned. Not liking the sound of what Rukia was telling him. "What are you trying to say Rukia, that your brother is only interested in "book-smart" types?"

"No! Yes! Sort of. No of course not! Nii- sama is not that shallow!" At Ichigo's questioning brow, Rukia further elaborated. "All I'm saying is this: It wouldn't hurt to brush up on your vocabulary and things. Nii- sama won't waste his energy on simpletons."

"The hell?! So now you're saying I'm simple minded?"

" No I didn't-

" Yes you did!" The berry sniffled defensively although it was mostly for dramatic flair. "I'll have you know that I ranked number 5 out of my entire class 3 years in a row back home-that's higher than both Renji and Keigo combined."

Rukia rolled her silver-blues. Heaven sake she was tiered of going in what felt like a never-ending pointless circle. "You're missing the point here Ichigo."

"If it's a challenge Byakuya is looking for," brown eyes flashed, "I'll give him one."

"You- Arggh it's not about a challenge Ichigo but there are rules and you know  _ laws _ ?"

"Rules? Laws? What kind of rules and laws are we talking about here? Age? I'll be 18 come July, what's the big deal?"

Rukia felt like pulling over to the side of the road and banging her best friends head repeatedly on the steering wheel over and over until he understood but of course she knew that even if she resorted to violence it wouldn't change a damn thing.

So instead, she continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted, "Listen Ichigo age is only  _ one _ factor but there are  _ many _ reasons why you shouldn't fall for Byakuya- nii - sama , one very big and important reason is- she trailed off not quite sure how she should phrase her next words.

" _ Is _ ?" Ichigo prompted.

Rukia twisted the thin leather cord around her neck "Well Byakuya- nii - sama has only ever shown interest in women-has only ever been with women."

"To your knowledge." The berry interjected.

If the  ravenette actually thought she was going to scare off or discourage Ichigo with this little piece of information she was dead wrong.

Ichigo couldn't help but snort. Cheetahs would sprout feathers before a man like Byakuya turned 100 percent straight. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.  Hell Ichigo didn't even have to be like 98 percent gay 2 percent straight to know that Byakuya had  _ surely  _ had his fair share of cock.

"No not just me, EVERYONE!"

Another snort. "Whose everyone?"

"Never mind that. Listen Ichigo you don't stand a chance with Nii- sama any more than any of his past admirers stood a chance with him. So just do us both a favor and carry your little fantasy to your bedroom when you fall asleep tonight and leave it there."

Ichigo laughed just then. Laughed as if Rukia had told a hilarious joke. "Rukia you just don't get it do you? I'm a Kurosaki and like my father and his father and his father's father before him we Kurosaki's do not back down-EVER!"

"Don't you mean your mother, her mother and her mother's mother? As I recall quite clearly shortly after we met you adopted your mother's maiden name because the last name Shiiba just doesn't roll off your tongue as easily as Kurosaki, right?"

An eye  roll . "Whatever. Kurosaki or Shiiba. Point here is it's in my blood, runs in my veins. Determination, will power, success-Byakuya will be MINE!"


	2. Round 3, 4 and BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo gives up? Ha! Never!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about sports…I blame the whole "basketball segment" on Kuroko no Basuke.

Disclaimer: KUBO-SENSEI OWNS IT ALL!

** Stuffed Tucked and Plucked: In the Moonlight **

** ROUND THREE **

** () **

** The following month… **

Ichigo feels nervous. Which is ridiculous because tonight is just another night like any other night. Only he can't stop pacing back and forth like a caged animal inside the locker room.

He was sure Rukia would have said something by now but no she didn't. The  ravenette was focusing all her energy on tonight's game. Understandable. Totally and completely understandable.

Still…would it kill her to at least give him a pat on the back or something? After all the reason for Ichigo's sudden bout of nervousness was all Rukia's fault.

She decided (quite at the last minute) to invite Byakuya to the game. And much to Ichigo's surprise (not so secret-delight) Byakuya agreed.

Along with feeling nervous Ichigo is also excited. Ridiculously excited. It's a miracle he can manage to lace up his shoes properly. He hasn't heard a single word Coach or Rukia has said. He should be getting his head in the game. Ichigo knows this but it's easier said than done.

()()

Ichigo has never been a clumsy guy but he feels unbelievably off center as he follows his teammates out of the locker room and onto the court.

First game of the season. It's a home game so it should be an easy win-still it is never wise to be overly cocky.

The berry has heard it all before and he knows COACH is right but he just can't bring himself to care right now because he has spotted Byakuya.

Ichigo feels like time has slowed down to a standstill-feels like his breath has left his lungs.

Unlike the afternoon exactly one week ago when he introduced himself to Byakuya, this time the man has opted for more of a casual look-loose fitted cargo pants and a plain white tee. His dark locks pulled back into a low ponytail. Yet, even dressed down, Byakuya looks like an ethereal being sitting amongst commoners.

Ichigo felt blood rush to his face and then spread throughout his entire body. He'd be in serious trouble right now if he hadn't jacked off three times before he put on his uniform.

"Hey! Snap out of it!"

Ichigo dimly registered the snapping command but he doesn't actually move until he feels someone kick him in the rear. That someone turns out to be Rukia and the  ravenette looks far from pleased with him.

Ichigo apologizes to his friend and teammates but in truth only feels marginally guilty about being distracted by Byakuya.

()

It was only after going into the 2nd quarter that the berry realizes that he really needs to get his head out of his ass and focus. Because right now the  Seireitei Reapers are behind by nearly 12 points and the gap will only continue to widen if Ichigo continues to be distracted.

The berry  cannot let that happen and so with a second apology (this one far more sincere) he leapt through the air like a  four-legged beast in the jungle snatched up the ball and blazed down to the other end of the court and scored.

()()

Byakuya wasn't an expert when it came to basketball but he wasn't completely clueless either. He knew enough to appreciate the show-enjoy the game like every other spectator sitting in the crowd. Yes, the nobleman decided, he had made the right decision in agreeing to come here tonight.

Watching a bunch of teenagers running around and work up a sweat was far more entertaining than spending another night beside his mother at the art gallery. Not that Byakuya had anything against art, he didn't, but fact was fact he grew bored with routine.

Of course, there was more to it  than that. The real reason Byakuya had declined his mother's invitation tonight was because he knew (because the woman never changed) it wouldn't just be an outing between mother and son-oh no his dearest mother would use the opportunity to set him up with the top-notch single women in  Seireitei . After the farce with Hisana, Byakuya did not fancy tea parties or wedding bells or whatever else his mother might have in store for him.

So yes, the far more appealing option had been supporting Rukia and her not-so-little friend Ichigo. At the moment the berry youth wasn't doing much-well  no that wasn't entirely true-at the moment Ichigo was sitting on the bench. Beads of sweat dripping off his brow, towel draped around his neck and shoulders, hands pressed to his knees, head bowed low as he tried to re-catch his breath.

Yes, once the youth had gotten his head out of the  clouds, he proved to be quite impressive out on the court-scoring shot after beautiful shot-eyes dancing with mischief and something more-smirk pulling at his lips as he purposely taunted the opposing team.

So yes, Ichigo deserved a moments break-a moment to relax and let his teammates seal their victory.

The  Seireitei Reapers did not disappoint.

()()

"You were great tonight Kurosaki- kun , simply great!"

Being cornered on his way out to the parking lot by the head cheerleader was not something Ichigo was in the mood for. He had a stoic beauty to catch up to and he be damned if he missed his chance to talk to Byakuya just because a certain fan whore was currently shoving her impressive double D's in his face.

Inoue was a nice girl but she was also shameless and Ichigo didn't really have the time to entertain her right now. And  so, he pushed the buxom brunette away from him none-too-gently and started to sprint towards the exit. Not realizing until it was too late that the "princess" had made a quick recovery and was coming for him!

()()

Byakuya  nii-sama kept looking around the parking lot as though he was searching for something or would it be more accurate to guess that he was searching for someone? Rukia's mind had been completely focused on victory for her team, and honestly, she hadn't given Byakuya much thought until now.

"Nii- sama , are you waiting on someone?

At first, she though that he had been waiting for her but now Rukia realized how silly such a thought was.

Byakuya either hadn't heard the question or simply refused to answer. Rukia was betting on the later rather than the former.

She bit on her bottom lip. Was it possible that Ichigo's lust/obsession wasn't entirely one-sided? Had the berry actually charmed Nii- sama from the start and the  ravenette hadn't noticed?

Rukia didn't know who she should feel more concerned for –Byakuya or Ichigo? It was probably about even when she really thought about it.

()()

Byakuya watched minutes on his watch tick by, noting that there was still no sign of Ichigo.

He was beginning to regret even entertaining the idea of giving the bratty orange head a chance or rather it would be more fitting to say that Byakuya had returned to his senses and realized how painfully adolescent he had been thinking/acting throughout the course of the night. In a moment of poorly controlled lust, he had propositioned Ichigo, granted it was subtle but still…

"Nii- sama ?"

Ah yes, another reminder of why it was best that the boy had opted not to show his face. Rukia.

Byakuya couldn't abandon his dearest sister just so he could spend some one-on-one time with Ichigo.

"Yes, Rukia I'm sorry for the delay." He unlocked the car doors. "We're leaving."

()()

It was only after Inoue had attacked Ichigo's face and neck with bites and scratches-only after she left her lipstick stains all over his favorite jersey and the stench of her strong perfume clinging to his skin, did the cheerleader agree to back off.

And by then it was too late. The parking lot was empty. Byakuya was gone.

()()

A week later…

**_ ROUND FOUR _ **

Hiding out from the rest of the world-ignoring problems-that wasn't the way of Kuchiki Byakuya. Or given recent circumstances it would be more accurate to say that that hadn't been the way that Byakuya did things up until Kurosaki Ichigo appeared in his line of vision.

Byakuya had tried to forget about the bleach haired punk but as if to mock the nobleman, the harder he tried to banish thoughts about the boy, the more vivid and real his dreams (both inside and outside of slumber) became.

It was ridiculous. And totally and completely out of his character. Pining and obsessing over a young man he didn't even know. Good God if Hisana could see him know she'd laugh her head off.

Byakuya raked his fingers through his hair, hissing slightly when he came across a knot. Not a huge knot but a knot all the same. He'd never had a knot in his life-then again, he'd never gone 3 days without bathing either.

3 days of sitting or lazing around in his silky pajamas. Not even when he was sick with the common cold or flu would he have neglected basic hygiene.

His family was concerned and perhaps, Byakuya reasoned, he should be worried too.

()()

"Nii- sama has been locked inside his bedroom for the last 7 days and it's all your fault Ichigo."

Being poked or punched or kicked by his best friend was pretty much a regular every day kind of thing.

Difference was Rukia would usually wait until they were away from the eyes of the public (sport games didn't count!) such was not the case today however.

Ichigo had been in the middle of scribbling down the answers to last night's take home quiz when the  ravenette blew through the classroom door like a mad woman.

The berry tucked his pen behind a lightly freckled ear and cocked a curious brow in question. What was Rukia talking about?

"How is Byakuya barricading himself away from the rest of the world my fault?"

Ichigo was just a teenage guy with a hardcore crush. He didn't have any power over the nobleman.

"You never bothered to show up after the game."

Orange brows furrowed. Ichigo didn't understand how A) the  ravenette had found out about his plans to meet up with the stoic beauty especially since he'd never told her or B) Why Rukia cared. In  fact, she should be relieved and  celebrating, shouldn't she?

Not that Ichigo hadn't tried to catch up with Byakuya after the game for he had but then the head cheerleader came along and things had become well…rather complicated.

Ichigo didn't plan on telling any of this to Rukia. She'd only get the wrong idea. And besides whatever happened between him and Inoue would stay between him and Inoue.

"You're the one who told me to stay away. I'm just respecting your wishes."

This was only partially true. The fact that Ichigo had opted to stay away from Byakuya had little to do with his best friends' "warnings" and more to do with his own shame. Because yes Ichigo was ashamed that he hadn't put up more resistance.

Rukia snorted humorlessly, "Yeah so? You're the one who told me that nothing and no one would keep you away from Byakuya  nii-sama ."

Ichigo scratched a phantom itch on his cheek. "I don't know what you expect me to do Rukia, drag Byakuya out of bed kicking and screaming?"

While it was an amusing thought to entertain for a few minutes Ichigo wouldn't dare.

Rukia held up a set of fingers and counted them down "First of all Nii- sama isn't the type to kick and scream about anything and secondly, what are you trying to tell me? Does this mean you've given up and that it was just a fleeting lust at first sight that has come and gone?"

No. No it wasn't like that at all. Far from it. Ichigo was still very much attracted to Byakuya. He still wanted to be with his stoic beauty. The bites and scratches (evidence of his mini tryst with Inoue) had healed up and so he could go visit Byakuya at any time. Today if possible. He would make it possible.

"I don't care what you do or how you do it but just do it quickly or I'll send someone else."

Someone else? The very idea/suggestion made Ichigo see RED. Not that the berry was afraid of a little competition but- no-NO HE COULD NOT/WOULD NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!

"I'll go see him today after school."

It would mean skipping out on swimming practice but so what? Byakuya was worth it. Truthfully if Ichigo had a real choice in the matter he would drop everything and go see Byakuya right here in the now but he had to focus some of his time and energy on his studies or Kaa-san would have his head. Goat face probably wouldn't be too pleased either.

Hmm Kaa-san, Goat face been awhile since he visited home so…maybe he should blow off third period and make a trip to  Karakura Town. He could check in on his parents and sisters and good ole reliable uncle Kaien.

Yeah, yeah that could work. He'd worry about pulling up his grades tomorrow or next week. Maybe he could even get Byakuya to tutor him?

Ichigo grinned at the thought. His mind was officially made up.

"On second thought I'll swing by your house in the evening, say 5:30-ish?"

He shoved his books and papers into his bag and flew out of the room before Rukia could even issue a proper response or ask where he was going?

()()

That evening/night…

There was a knock at the door pulling Byakuya from his scattered thoughts…

"Nii- sama is there anything I can do to get you to come out of there?"

Rukia. Again. The young  ravenette had tried harder than anyone else to pull Byakuya out of his funk. Byakuya felt guilty until he remembered that Rukia was the reason his life was slowly but surely spinning out of his iron tight control.

Still.. Byakuya was first and far most a gentleman and Rukia was still a young girl learning about the harsh realities of life-he couldn't hold a grudge against her.

"I will come out when I am good and ready Rukia, please stop pestering me."

He could hear the  ravenette sighing and pacing outside the door. "Alright Nii- sama you've given me no other choice but to do this…"

Byakuya raised a brow at the closed door not sure he understood.

"Just remember before you get your feathers ruffled and curse me for all eternity that I'm agreeing to this because I care."

There came another knock at the door, this one sharper and more rapid.

()

Before Byakuya could object, comment or even react the door was kicked in and the very same boy whose face had been haunting/teasing the nobleman in and out of his dreams now stood before him.

Only Kurosaki Ichigo looked very different compared to the first and last time Byakuya had set eyes on him, from his bleached head all the way down to his tiptoes.

Where had Rukia run off to now? Byakuya couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

" Yo , Byakuya!" the boy flashed a dazzling smile, " I heard you been  askin ' for me lately." And stepped further into the room. "So anyway, I had some free time on my hands and I figured I'd drop by and-

"What are you wearing?" Byakuya asked cutting the berry off mid-sentence.

Granted he hadn't planned it that way or rather that wasn't the first question Byakuya had intended to ask Ichigo but he just couldn't help himself. Ichigo's altered appearance threw him off.

Not that the altered appearance was bad or even disturbing but it was a bit of a shock to see the infuriating boy dressed up like a girl.

Byakuya stepped forward as if he was under some kind of trance and reached out to touch a long apricot colored lock of hair and curled it around his finger, marveling at the texture-although obviously a wig it was far from being a cheap one.

()()

Ichigo sucked in a breath and ignored the way his cheeks flushed as Byakuya took in his altered appearance.

The idea to butter Byakuya up-to make up for the night he'd stood the man up, had come to him on a whim. It wasn't the first time Ichigo put on a skirt or heels. He had a drag queen for an uncle, a retired club hostess for a mother and a plastic surgeon for a father.

Wearing costumes, changing his outer appearance, pretending to be someone else came as natural to Ichigo as breathing.

Well except for the fact that wearing women's clothing/accessories was a deep and dark closeted secret of his-or it had been.

Of course, Byakuya didn't have to know this. Nor did Rukia. Ichigo preferred to just leave the "Kuchiki siblings" guessing. It was all part of the fun.

Not that there weren't obvious down sides to dressing up like a chick because there was.

Having his junk squashed/bound tightly together with duct tape, resisting the urge to rip the stupid thong currently riding up his butt crack and giving him the wedgie of the century-the blisters, his feet were getting from the  6-inch pumps definitely  wasn't a damn picnic!

But it was worth it because on the plus side his arms, abs and thighs were beautifully toned and shimmering with body glitter and his nipples were naturally a bit more perky than most guys so the bra he borrowed didn't need a lot of extra padding.

Red and black weren't Ichigo's first color choices because he felt it contrasted oddly with his bright orange hair (especially red), which is why he'd taken his uncle Kaien up on the suggestion to wear an  apricot-colored wig. Wound up being a perfect choice if the way Byakuya was playfully curling it around his long-tapered fingers  was anything to go by.

But as the stoic beauty moved closer in order to inhale the sweet scent of plum and violet hair spray Ichigo wanted to rip the damn wig off, burn it and then demand that Byakuya play with his real hair instead.

It was silly. Jealous of a wig of all things? Logically Ichigo knew this but he couldn't help it. Seemed like Byakuya liked the dumb wig and stupid costume more than him. And that just wouldn't fly with the berry.

Ichigo voiced his frustrations letting out a half grumble/groan of protest.

()

Sadly, for Ichigo, Byakuya misinterpreted his groan/grumble and only buried his nose even deeper into the apricot locks.

"Why do you smell like this?"

It was mumbled which was a bit weird since Byakuya didn't seem like the type of man to mumble but then again-who cares?

Ichigo released another groan and couldn't decide if he wanted to pull Byakuya closer or push him away.

But it seemed it wasn't necessary because a moment or two later Byakuya pulled away, the look on the stoic beauty's face a mixture of complete puzzlement and restrained desire.

Ichigo should be celebrating. He should be jumping up and down with glee, awarding Byakuya with a sneak peak of his lacy red panties.

"Are you wearing lipstick, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's brain officially short-circuited when his first name spilled passed Byakuya's lips. He felt his knees wobble lost his footing and tumbled into the man, surprising them both.

It should have been romantic. It should have been the opportune moment to initiate a kiss but it was just awkward and uncomfortable-nothing at all like the fantasies that had played out in his head.

"Uh yeah so this is interesting."

()()

Interesting was one way to look at it. Another would be wrong. Very wrong but Byakuya was choosing to ignore the little voice in his head at the moment. Perhaps he'd just ignore it for the remainder of the evening.

Since after all Ichigo wasn't  _ that  _ young so giving into temptation wouldn't be that bad now would it?

"Tell me, are you planning to answer any of my questions or are you just going to continue to lie here in my arms and stare up at me?"

When that infuriating smirk tugged at peach-rose-painted lips once more Byakuya almost dropped Ichigo on the floor for his cheek-key word being  _ almost. _

"Doesn't seem like such a bad idea to me but I can think of several other positions I'd rather be in right now," Ichigo batted his lashes. Actually, batted his lashes and Byakuya wondered at the color. The boy's lashes were the exact same shade as his head-bright orange.

Hmm, did this mean Ichigo's hair was not bleached after all?

If so, the idea thrilled Byakuya for reasons he wasn't quite ready to come to terms with.

"You're not like others your age, are you?"

()

Ichigo scowled. What the hell did Byakuya mean by asking such a question? Why was his stoic beauty even comparing him to others (whoever the hell others were)?

A thumb brushed against Ichigo's lightly powdered cheek. "It wasn't an insult," Byakuya assured him, "quite the opposite."

Now the berry just felt confused.

"Perhaps we should discuss a few things before we do something we might regret?"

Discuss? As in talk? Well yes that sounded like a reasonable request/suggestion and in all honesty Ichigo's neck was getting rather stiff in this position and yet at the same time…

"I don't want you to let go of me."

Rather than being irritated by his whine/plead Byakuya seemed rather amused.

"Are you really the same punk who propositioned me within five minutes of introductions?"

A blush tinted Ichigo's cheeks for the third time that evening,

"What can I say Byakuya? There are many sides to me." Cinnamon-coffee eyes shined with mischief, "Stick around and you'll see them all."

"I take it dressing in heels is  _ one  _ of these sides?"

"Well kind of but there's more to it and-Fuck my head hurts!"

Byakuya chuckled softly. "Let's set you on your feet and sort things out then, shall we?"

"Wha? No! Don't listen to-ignore what I said just now!"

Byakuya raised a naturally arched brow and Ichigo hurried to say, "Honestly I'm okay really. All I mean was my neck is growing a bit stiff but so what? No big deal, trust me I've been with guys a lot taller than you and hell we're practically the same height-this is just a bit of an odd angle not that I'm not flexible because I tot-

Byakuya pressed his fingers to Ichigo's lips effectively cutting off the berry mid-ramble, "Now you're just being stubborn."

Stubborn? Brown eyes flashed.  _ He'd show Byakuya stubborn! _

Ichigo half considered darting his tongue out in order to lick at Byakuya's fingers-would bet anything that the man would forget all about "talking/lecturing" and just focus on the warmth of his mouth. Granted Ichigo wanted to lick/suck a whole lot more than Byakuya's beautiful fingers but he would get the message across-Byakuya would cave and they'd live happily ever after.

Byakuya set Ichigo on his feet and stepped back leaving some space (too much space in Ichigo's opinion!) between them.

OR NOT!

"Now then about your reason for showing up here."

()()

Rukia was far from being an innocent wallflower-far from being an innocent anything actually but even she knew when and when not to eavesdrop-even if it was a bit tempting.

She'd never seen Byakuya- nii - sama be overly romantic or affectionate towards anyone (not even during his brief engagement to her sister Hisana so yes, she was very curious.

Rukia wanted to see for herself what the nobleman was like when away from the eyes of the public.

The  ravenette could appreciate beauty in all forms and Ichigo made a pretty hot chick!  Hell, if she didn't have her sights set on someone  else, she might have jumped the berry when he showed up at her doorstep wearing a cheerleading outfit. And kitten heels. The heels are what really did it for Rukia.

Not that she hadn't considered jumping Ichigo before his "transformation" for she had it  was just…her berry friend was somehow twice as attractive when he was wearing a skirt.

Rukia wondered if Ichigo's choice of costume had anything to do with her previous comments about Byakuya only 'showing interest in women'-not that it mattered one way or another because in the end the  ravenette realized she was just grateful that Ichigo had showed up.

Even though she still had trouble imagining much of a future between her Nii- sama and her best friend sometimes a good " Ugnh " in the sheets was all one needed.

' _ Best of luck you two.' _

_ ()() _

**_ FINAL ROUND _ **

"Before we  begin I must tell you now that I cannot promise you anything and any expectations you might have of me you should just forget about now because chances are 10 to 1 that I will not be able to meet them."

Ichigo scowled. He didn't appreciate that Byakuya was referring to what was about to happen like it was a business transaction or something. Ichigo might be a tease and a flirt but he wasn't the type to just throw himself at anyone.

If Byakuya really thought that way then maybe his stoic beauty wasn't the destined love of his life after all.

Perhaps he'd gone about this whole thing the wrong way-completely misread both Byakuya and the situation? Or perhaps he'd simply chosen to ignore the obvious? Ichigo clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, half wishing that he had taken Kaien up on his suggestion to wear acrylic nails because right now shredding Byakuya's silk sheets seems like a grand idea. Clawing Byakuya's beautiful face off sounds even grander.

"My comments have displeased you."

Ichigo glared at Byakuya. They were sitting on the bed-Byakuya's bed. Kissing and groping and fucking and sucking should be taking place right about now but no instead Byakuya was lecturing him and he in turn was currently planning a not so quick and painless death for the nobleman.

Ichigo's lips curled into a vicious snarl and he narrowed his cinnamon-coffee-colored orbs right at Byakuya's crotch-trying to decide which he'd rather do more right now-kick the man in the balls with his stilettos or make the most of the current not-so-happy situation and go forward with his plans of seduction?

Decisions. Decisions.

()()

"Would you honestly have preferred me to not say anything-would it please you more if I lied to you?"

Ichigo's head shot up and he locked eyes with Byakuya. Frost orbs pinned him in place.

"If this is the case, then you might as well show yourself out the door and save us both a headache."

The scowl/glare on the berry's face lost some of its fire and a whine slipped into Ichigo's tone, "Are you threatening to kick me out?"

"Only if you continue to sit here and pout. I will tell you right now that I have zero tolerance for ignorance."

"I'M NOT IGNORANT!"

Byakuya released a sigh and swept his fingers through his messy dark locks, "Yes I know you are not truly ignorant or else we wouldn't even be sitting here and having this conversation right now, Ichigo."

Orange brows furrowed in confusion "Then why did you-?"

"Because I refuse to sugar coat things. Fact is fact you are a great deal younger than me and I must be half out of my mind to actually consider going through with this-

"Hey! I'm not that young and-

"Let me finish."

An eye roll and a huff, "Fine." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

Byakuya was equally amused and annoyed at this point though the amused half was beginning to take over. Not that he'd let it show on his face.

He would never get his point across to Ichigo if he didn't set some ground rules first. "Fact is fact. I am attracted to you and so it seems only right and natural to act upon-

()()

Was it bad to tune Byakuya out after the word "Attracted"? Probably but Ichigo just didn't care-he opted to disregard his previous anger/frustration towards the man and pounced!

Deciding that they had done enough talking for one night.

If Ichigo had opted to keep up the "casual" charade he probably would not have hiked up his skirt and straddled Byakuya just then. Nor would he have grinded his body down in such a shameless way-now if only he could get Byakuya to grind back they'd be well on their way to  _ Cum _ paradise.

But Byakuya wouldn't be Byakuya, Ichigo supposed, if he gave into desire that easily.

No matter. Ichigo was determined to get his way no matter what it took. Smirk turning into a full blow grin he pressed his chest against Byakuya, snorting with complete and utter amusement when the padding in the bra shifted, and twined his fingers into the silky raven locks.

The berry was a bit surprised when he came across a small knot or two-but he was not deterred-not in the least. He hadn't imagined that his first of many "coupling sessions" with Byakuya would play out quite like this but Ichigo simply did not care about the imperfections.

Uber clean or a little dirty Byakuya was his stoic beauty to have and to hold.

()()

Overwhelmed? No that wasn't quite what Byakuya was feeling right now- it was more like he was ridiculously turned on and mildly exasperated. Ichigo's energy was all over the place. For one thing the youth couldn't seem to sit still-couldn't decide if he wanted to dry hump all the way into next season or suck the breath right out of his lungs. Not that either one was bad thing but Byakuya didn't understand the rush.

And then it dawned on him a moment later. He had a teenager in his lap-of course it was going to be a rushed affair.

Rushed equaled sloppy and Byakuya did not do sloppy!

And so, he stilled Ichigo's movements by applying firm (but not bruising) pressure to the boy's well-toned thighs.

Perhaps he'd take some time to appreciate the perfect silky smoothness at a later date but for right now…

()

Ichigo half growled/half whined against Byakuya's mouth clearly not liking that Byakuya was bringing things to a grinding halt-no actually no grinding!

His damn stoic beauty had rendered him immobile.

Ichigo ripped his mouth away Byakuya ready to bitch/protest/demand, "What are you-

Byakuya's fingers found their way to his lips once again-this time Ichigo did not resist the urge to open his mouth and drag his tongue down the long-tapered digit-just as he was about to attack a second finger Byakuya retracted his hand and pinned him with a glare which clearly read…

**_ NO! _ **

Ichigo didn't understand. What did Byakuya mean  ** no ** ? Wait! He wasn't beginning to have second thoughts, was he? He  better not be !

" Oh **_ come on _ ** Byakuya I  _ know _ you want this!"

It wasn't like the nobleman could deny it if he tried-the obvious tent in his pajamas spoke volumes.

Still…

"If I let you have your way now, you'll only become spoiled Ichigo."

"So? What's wrong with being a bit spoiled? If it will make you feel better about the situation, I'll be more than happy to spoil you,  _ Byakuya _ ," Ichigo purred and his cinnamon-coffee eyes danced with mirth and mischief, "In fact I'll start  **_ spoiling _ ** you right now if you release me?"

Byakuya's tone was not entirely dead pan but damn near it as he said, "You expect me to release you in order to do what exactly?"

Although not the reaction Ichigo had been hoping/waiting for he would not give up that easily-Byakuya wasn't the cold emotionless bastard his outer appearance might suggest.

()

It took a few minutes (5 tops) but eventually Ichigo managed to squirm out of Byakuya's hold-then again maybe Byakuya had just resigned himself to fate and decided to stop fighting and gradually lessened the pressure on the berry's thighs? Perhaps a combination of the two?

Ichigo didn't care because the silly moment had passed and finally, he was right where he wanted to be, on his knees with his head buried between Byakuya's open thighs.

Even at half-mast Byakuya was a lot bigger than Ichigo had expected and as a result the berry's excitement increased tenfold.

One of his favorite things in the world was having his mouth so full of cock his jaw would ache for the next several days-though he thought it was a bit unfair that Byakuya's well-trimmed pubic hair was almost as equally as soft as the hair on his head.

()

Since his stoic beauty had bitched at him about his hurried pace, Ichigo took his time, dragging out each and every lick, swirl and suck. If the way Byakuya was now pulling at the wig was anything to go by, the nobleman approved!

Ichigo smirked around a mouth full of cum and then swallowed it down. He couldn't wait to pull the dam wig off and demand that Byakuya grab his real hair and fuck his mouth like that!

Ironically the wig was one of the few things that had managed to stay in place. Ichigo's make-up was smeared, his tank-top discarded, lacy red panties ripped beyond repair-

It didn't matter how much he had tucked and taped-his penis had a mind of its own-dribbling pre-cum onto the sea-foam green carpeting-not that Ichigo paid any mind to his own aching organ-at the moment the berry teen was completely and totally 100 percent focused on his stoic beauty.

And really what a beauty Byakuya was? All glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and harsh breathing.

()()

"So now that you've come in my  mouth, I think it's only fair that you come in my ass."

"Absolutely out of the question."

"WHAT?!"

Not this again. What the hell did Byakuya mean by 'Absolutely out of the question' and why was he tucking himself back inside his pajamas? Come on! This wasn't fair! Ichigo felt like stomping his feet but instead he just glared harshly at his stoic beauty.

()

Byakuya raked his hands through his hair and fell back on the bed, letting out a groan of frustration. It wasn't directed at Ichigo but himself. "This should not have happened."

The boy's glare darkened even more and he demanded an explanation. "What the hell do you mean this wasn't supposed to happen? Of course, it was supposed to happen. Hell! It should have happened the first day I came on to you but-

Byakuya released another groan and sat up. "You misunderstand me entirely, Ichigo."

The berry did not look impressed or amused. "Oh really?" a humorless snort, "What am I failing to understand, huh Byakuya?"

This was ridiculous. Byakuya mentally scolded himself. Of course, the orange haired punk was getting the wrong idea. This is exactly why he wanted to be clear about things-exactly why he should have-

"I'm waiting." Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently. Byakuya narrowed his eyes-now was not the time to be distracted by the boy's beautiful legs especially since…

"You shouldn't have done that," he began again, "I shouldn't have let you do that."

Ichigo threw his hands up in the air and then released an angry shout of "Stop saying that! I wanted to do it! You didn't pressure or force me into doing it! You didn't push me down, tie me down and fuck me all the way into next Tuesday  _ although  _ I really wish you would."

Byakuya's eyes flashed with warning.

' _ Don't start!' _

Ichigo rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "What? Who cares? It's not a big deal!"

"Yes, it is a big deal."

A snort. " No its not! Look Byakuya as much as I would have loved it if you were the one to pop my cherry fact is fact, you weren't and-

Byakuya shook his head. Ichigo still did not understand.

"I don't care if you're a virgin or not-it does not matter to me if you've been with several others in the past (not entirely true but there was no need to bring up such things right now)-

"Then what has you so bent out of shape?"

"I have not been bent in or out of any shape. The point I am trying to make Ichigo is this; you should not have serviced me when I have yet to service you."

There was a momentary pause and then…

"…"

Ichigo laughed. He just couldn't help it. He just laughed. Of all the ridiculous things he'd ever heard!

Byakuya was not amused. "It is not funny."

The berry laughed even harder. "Yes, yes, it is Byakuya. Here I thought you were  gonna like kick me to the curb because your almighty morals or whatever had gotten the best of you. Here I was half expecting you to tell me to forget this ever happened and more importantly that I should forget all about you but instead,"

Ichigo was laughing so hard by now his eyes were watering "You feel as though you've committed some terrible sin or crime for not taking care of this." At 'this' Ichigo grabbed hold of his swollen junk and gave it a few tugs, then smirked up at the Kuchiki, "I've got a better idea, a way you can properly pay me back," a pause, "Ready for it?"

"It? You mean am I ready to service you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Blow me Byakuya, say blow me it sounds sexier, "service" is too old school."

The nobleman frowned. "You know I am not exactly a spring chicken so if my age is an issue then-

Ichigo shook his head, flashed a wicked smirk and advanced on Byakuya with purpose stopping just inches before the man.

"Stop it Byakuya, just stop with the nonsense and get over here and suck and drink me down until I'm seeing nothing but stars," brown eyes flickered towards the open window and Ichigo tugged on his length again before looking back up at Byakuya " _ Or _ we can continue this outside and you can bend me over the hood of your beloved Miata and  **_ fuck me _ ** in the moonlight?"

()()

BONUS ROUND!

Mosquitos were truly terrible during this time of year. Nasty biting beasts. Indeed, if Ichigo wasn’t above and beyond ridiculously horny at the moment he’d totally 86 the idea of letting Byakuya fuck him in the moonlight. Ah well what was life without a sacrifice or two? 

()

He could hardly believe it when the Kuchiki noble finally gave up the ship so to speak and dragged him outside (well dragged was perhaps too harsh of a word and not an entirely accurate since it was Ichigo’s idea and all but still-

()

Being the loud mouthed somewhat cocky sort of guy Ichigo was he was no stranger to being slammed or shoved or pushed against hard surfaces. But there was a major difference between getting into fist fights and  all-out brawls vs playing around with his potential lovers-

()

Ichigo caressed the smooth surface of the Miata with his fingers and ground his ass back against Byakuya, thoroughly enjoying the slick and thick and very hard dick sliding along his crack-he wasn’t being arrogant-Ichigo knew he had a killer ass-it was perfectly perky and toned all at the same time- it wouldn’t be long now-Byakuya hadn’t said much but the way man was breathing-not quite panting or groaning just yet but pretty damn close!

()

Yes, there was nothing quite liked being fucked good and not so proper by his proud Kuchiki noble. In all the fantasies he’d played in his head up until this moment in time Ichigo never could have imagined his stoic beauty could be so deliciously unrestrained once he finally let go, practically like a savage beast? Yes, a savage beast lurked beneath the layers of the cool icy stare, clipped tone and silky pajamas.

()

Like a total pervert in the not-quite-dead of night Rukia watched from the windows as Byakuya  nii-sama pounded into Ichigo’s sweet berry ass relentlessly. She  could not quite figure out who was groaning/grunting/screaming more (the berry or his stoic beauty)-it was a bit of a toss-up really.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Originally I ended right after the “oral” and I really regretted ending it that way...so I added a bonus round. Not perfect but certainly a little better. =) 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> onwards to the next part...have fun!


End file.
